1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a communication device capable of having performance advantages of a diversity function (also referred to as diversity) while reducing power consumption, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, even though a user equipment (UE) has been reduced in size and weight, a function for providing mobile communication services for various frequency bands through one terminal is required. In addition, in a wireless communication field, particularly, in a mobile communication field, a diversity antenna is used to mitigate fading caused by multipath signal propagation.
Various reception antenna diversity methods, for example, equal gain combining (EGC), maximal ratio combining (MRC), space-time block code (STBC), space-frequency block code (SFBC), and multi-input multi-output (MIMO) are provided. In general, a UE operates a diversity function in spite of an increase in power consumption when there is concern of a dropped call or when a signal having a high quality of service (QoS) is received in a weak electrical condition. Further, in a good electrical condition or when there is no service having an especially high QoS, a UE disables a diversity function in consideration of battery consumption.
Since there are independent noise components in two or more radio frequency (RF) integrated circuit (IC) paths, diversity performance has advantages in that a signal to noise ratio (SNR) may be improved if a receiver performs combining. Further, when an SNR of one antenna deteriorates when an SNR of the other antenna is high, a loss of a reception packet may be prevented through the other antenna.
In order to use diversity, at least two antennas (e.g., at least two paths) should be in an enabled state (e.g. an “on state”), which increases power consumption. Due to an increase in power consumption, the time during which all antenna paths may be enabled for diversity is limited when a UE is actually used and, as a result, the time during which diversity performance advantages may be realized is limited.